


Pride and unorthodox solutions

by TrefleV



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, like nothing explicit but there's a body, mild death?, poor Souda has two roles and neither is as his own person, pride and prejudice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrefleV/pseuds/TrefleV
Summary: Sonia and Korekiyo, Pride and prejudice AU, but darker, and with considerably less characters."Dear diary."He paused to look at the fancy notebook, one of his sister‘s last gifts."Today, I proposed to Sonia Nevermind. She said I was the last man she‘d ever marry. That doesn‘t mean no! I still have a chance."
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Shinguji Korekiyo
Kudos: 2





	Pride and unorthodox solutions

_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. The same way, any woman was likely to hunt any man suddenly available._

Sonia, in her extreme luck, had been spared from that necessity, but that didn’t mean the constant chatter about her maids’ romances didn’t make her curious. Alas, there was little she could do, as the only men she met regularly were Soda, her childhood friend, and Byakuya, her cousin- both mere friends and neither interested in her anyway. Feelings for taken people might’ve been fun in their own way, she supposed- but as it was, she had none.

\- Lady Sonia?

\- Oh, sorry, Maryse! I got distracted. What were you saying?

\- Asking, miss. Will you want black or white lace for your ballgown?

She looked at the thing. She had asked for a new dress for the upcoming party, since it would be the first appearance of their new neighbour (relatively, as he did live a few hills away, but his house was among the closest to her manor). He’d been invited to the village by Tanaka, the local veterinary, and someone- she forgot who- had insisted on a welcome party. He was only visiting for summer months so a party seemed excessive to her, but she wasn’t going to complain.

***

\- Byakuya! Lovely night, isn’t it?

\- I wouldn’t say _lovely_.

\- Well, _I_ would! Oh, look, there’s Gundham, we should go greet him.

She spent the next few minutes talking to the dark, secretly beloved by all, lord.

\- Where’s your elusive friend hiding? She asked finally.

\- Korekiyo… Isn’t very fond of balls.

Their town must’ve had the highest ratio of introverts in the country.

\- Still, it was thrown in his honour! We’re all curious who joined our tiny community!

Gundham looked away, covering his mouth with his scarf.

\- He might show up for a few dances later…

She decided not to push and went to get a drink, and subtly encourage Soda to take her place.

The night was going well, whoever organized it did a good job. It wasn’t too fancy nor too rustic, so both farmers and families such as hers mixed naturally, no one standing out more than the others. Sonia loved it. (Byakuya didn’t, but then again, she rarely saw him happy outside of his library, and when more than two people were present, never.)

***

It was past ten when the room suddenly calmed down, only music interrupting the eerie feeling, and she almost jumped when she noticed- as the others- the tall figure standing in the shadows near the stairs. No one dared talk to him so the dancers went back to their partners and everyone acted like nothing had happened. Tanaka went to the man and she sighed to give herself courage before joining them.

\- Sonia Nevermind, she smiled to introduce herself.

\- Pleasure.

\- That’s Shinguji Korekiyo, added quickly Gundham when nothing more came.

\- Nice to meet you!

She hesitated.

\- Would you like to dance?

Tanaka was more hiding than covering himself now.

\- I’m a terrible dancer, declared the stranger.

\- As many people here-

\- Believe me, it is best for all if I decline.

It was like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on her, and it took all her efforts to go back to Byakuya without letting the humiliation show on her face.

\- Let’s go.

\- What?

\- Dance, she declared and grabbed his hand.

At least _he_ didn’t reject her. Miraculously.

***

Korekiyo was sitting in his room, surrounded by books, dark curtains framing the sun, yet all he could think about was lady Nevermind.  She was, for some inexplicable reason… mildly interesting.  Almost the same way people from his travels were, but less fascinating. 

He sighed. Some vacation that was… The village was fine, Tanaka was right about that, and the landscapes satisfactory, but Sonia Nevermind’s presence was distracting and thoughts about her tiring. Maybe this was a mistake after all; but he had a few months to get over it so it didn’t haunt him during later work. He closed the books, the curtains and the door, and went on the little path to the Nevermind manor.

***

Sonia was playing devil chess with Soda when Korekiyo- with surprising grace and manners considering his previous behaviour- entered the place. Introduced by Maryse, but walking like he owned the place.

\- May I speak to you in private? He bowed.

Well, it was decorated with more words, but the narrator doesn‘t want to bother with that. English noble talk is hard.

She led him to the garden behind the house, a small place full of flowers, antichamber to the real museum of plants, sculptures and hiding spots.

\- Well?

\- In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you, and I believe you will understand my reticence as much as my deep need to spend my life with you.

He talked well, at any case, but the rejection of last week was still fresh in her mind, and seriously? Who _was_ this guy?

\- You‘re very probably the last man I would ever marry! She exclaimed, face contorted in an expression where good education blocked at least half of her anger.

She turned and slammed the door as she walked in, ignoring the innocent Soda as she went to her room, only pausing to tell Maryse to escort Korekiyo out. Not once more would he  see her mother‘s roses, she would make sure of that.

***

_Dear diary._

He paused to look at the fancy notebook, one of his sister‘s last gifts.

_Today, I proposed to Sonia Nevermind. She said I was the last man she‘d ever marry. That doesn‘t mean no! I still have a chance._

He could hear his sister whisper that he didn‘t and he should give up, go back to her,  but that only comforted him more in his idea.

H e knew enough nuptial dances, seduction intricacies and date rules to give advice to anyone on earth, but knowing something and using it were two different things. Which may explain why he decided on a strategy that, perhaps, wasn‘t the best for English noble Sonia Nevermind.

***

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Maryse‘s scream woke her up from unpleasant dreams of flowers of barbed wire and ice knives. She jumped out of bed and slided down the stairs to see what had the older maid in that state. The other servants were already there when she arrived, some of them crying, a young man seemingly close to a mental breakdown, and she realised her own heart was beating faster and louder. She could feel herself smile. Damn nervous reflexes.

\- What’s going on?

The group parted to form a path to the centre, despite the apprehension clearly written on their faces. There laid a bloody thing, human sized, a bundle of yellow and red… She came closer so the legs of the last bystander didn’t obscure the furthest part, and finally she recognized it.

Soda.

It was weird, but her first thought was for Gundham.

The second was, however, the appropriate shock and horror.

And then incomprehension, need to understand, and for some reason, _guilt_.

Then, the two merged, and she felt like she was floating- her best friend was dead, killed, in front of her own door, covered in blood, and Tanaka would  _not_ be happy with this, and why was he here? Why couldn’t he die somewhere else? She didn’t feel her body’s emotions anymore. It was as if she went through all stages of grief in under a minute and now felt only numb.

Well, good thing that mourning went so fast.

The questions stayed, though- why? 

She sent the servants away, gave them all a day or two free, and went back in to sit in the kitchen.

***

Unfortunately, as Sonia was no Sherlock, s he was still sitting- now with a cup of tea, parting gift from Maryse, who couldn’t leave for a weekend without making sure her duties were done- at the kitchen table when Korekiyo arrived. There was no one to welcome him and show him the way and Sonia realised too late she should do that, and he walked in on his own, surprising her somehow.

\- Pardon my intrusion, no one was answering yet the lights were on. I was worried someone was hurt.

She ignored the weak excuse and stared at him- she was no Sherlock, but this was an epiphany begging to happen, and she wouldn’t refuse an easy solution when it was offered.

\- It was you.

It wasn’t a question. He didn’t bother lying. (That would defeat the  whole  point, after al l.)

\- Yes.

\- Why?

\- I simply wish to climb my way up until I’m more than the last man you’d ever marry, he replied honestly. Unless you want me to stop, of course?

\- Of course I do!

The violence of her reply surprised him. It seemed like a logical course of action the day before…

\- But… she continued. No one has ever done that for me.

She was almost smiling, with a dreamy look on her face, and was that a blush? He thought without daring to hope.

\- But still, please stop killing people!

\- Then, if I do, will you let me stay by your side?

Their eyes met.

***

The car was rocking peacefully, taking them away, further from Novoselic. In addition to their flowing banter, they‘d found quite a few common interests, and Sonia had decided to travel with him for most of the year. Oh, it was a temporary solution, of course- they‘d have to settle down eventually- but for now, she was content exploring with him.

\- So you’re interested in human culture all  around the world, excluding our village?  She exclaimed, a bit offended. There’s ton of interesting people there!

\- Sorry, dear, I misjudged. Everyone makes mistakes, don’t they?  I was simply tired, please don’t take it personally. Tanaka had promised me the most peaceful place, and I was inclined to make it so, rather than ruin vacations… You know how much work I had to catch up, I didn’t want to add anything more-

\- Oh, relax. I get it. You’ll have more than enough time to study us later, anyway!

_ Once Tanaka gets over Souda _ was left unsaid. She dearly hoped he’d find someone else who’d make him happy, and this time, she’d make sure to stop Korekiyo before he did anything stupid. They’d learn to be functional adults together.

She turned to kiss him and went to nap before the frontier.

Maybe they’d even find a good enough necromancer to get Souda back!

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this idea, I didn't plan anything past the diary so Souda's death was... an accident? Sort of? You can really tell the difference in style between the first and the second half x')  
> I hope you liked it, please let me know in the reviews!


End file.
